


Warmth

by rainy_days_and_blue_skies



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Failed escape, Gen, Whumptober 2020, no. 5, not beta read we die like mne, slight suicidal idealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_days_and_blue_skies/pseuds/rainy_days_and_blue_skies
Summary: Just a little bit more. A little bit more and he would be free.He could almost imagine going back home, hugging his mother and sister and his brother. He could almost see the tears in their eyes and nearly feel the warmth of their hands around him. He could hear the roughness in his father's voice when he finally greeted them, and smell that special perfume of his mother’s.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958026
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Warmth

Just a little bit more. A little bit more and he would be free. He could almost imagine going back home, hugging his mother and sister and his brother. He could almost see the tears in their eyes and nearly feel the warmth of their hands around him. He could hear the roughness in his father's voice when he finally greeted them, and smell that special perfume of his mother’s. For now, the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat, beating in his chest loudly, so loudly, but soon, very soon he would be surrounded by the voices of his family and loved ones. For a moment, just a short moment, he would still feel the coldness around him, but it wouldn’t take long until he would be in a hug so warm that it could melt all the ice that had formed in his heart during the course of his capture. He wondered if his family would still recognize him. He wondered if he would still recognize his family. He wondered if his little sister had grown even more beautiful than before. He wondered if his parents had grayed, he wondered if his brother still loved singing. He contemplated if his room would still look like his own. Would he still have his own room with his own table and window and bed? Oh, his bed! In the last two years, he never had dared to think about his bed, but now, how much he missed a warm bed with a real pillow and a blanket. And a shower! He almost couldn’t remember how it felt to feel clean. And food! School and his friends, stargazing, going swimming and playing ice hockey, reading good books and just sitting in front of a fireplace, talking with his family. Oh, he missed all of that so much. Soon, soon he would be able to do all of that and so much more. Just a little bit more, just a little more and he would be free. No more cold showers, no more cold lunches and no more cold gazes from the guards. Soon, he would be in the warmth of sun, friends, fireplace, hot chocolate, warm blankets and his family. He could do this, he would do this! Just a little bit more. Just a few hundred meters between the watchtowers and under that specific spot in the wall, to the back of the car waiting for him and he would be free. And if he didn’t succeed in one way, he would be free in another way. Either way, he didn’t care, the only thing that mattered was the end to this hell. 

And now, he had to just wait for the guard to change position and he would run. He would run for his life, for the life he wanted to live and the life he deserved. Any moment now, the guard would go another way and he would be free. Any moment now, just a moment and it would be his chance. Just one last glance around and- 

The sound of a car engine starting. A hand on his shoulder. A mocking smirk. A question. “Where do you think you’re going? You were missed at the roll call.” Number 737 looked up to the eyes of the man that had organized his escape. He was wearing the uniform. “Ah, don’t worry, I won’t kill you. I do care about you all like I have told you before. But maybe, a few weeks in the chamber will make you appreciate our company a little more. Planning an escape? Did you poor thing really think escaping from here would be possible?”


End file.
